Mission of no Return
by N.V.9
Summary: Six Anbu are given a mission to deliver a scroll, but on the day they are meant to be back, none of them return. Now Tsunade has six missing shinobis, and four more that are out looking for them. As for the six, they are lost in a world not of their own, trying hard to return.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Tsuande."  
"Good, you're here." Tsuande said nodding to the six Anbu in her office. "I need all six of you to complete a mission for me. You will have enough time to pack what you need and say your good-byes."

"What sort of mission needs six Anbu?" Raven asked.

"Surely three is more than enough." Owl added.

"In normal circumstances, yes, but this mission is of grave importance." Tsuande said seriously.

"What is the mission?" Deer asked.

"I need you six to deliver a scroll for me."  
"A scroll? You need six people to deliver a scroll? Why not just use a genin team?" Dog asked in disbelief.

"I agree." Cat nodded, his voice void of any emotions.

"This scroll is too important to let a genin team take it. It's a very dangerous scroll." Tsuande stood and reached into her desk to pull out a plain scroll that looked like any other. "This scroll is to be returned to a temple to the border in the east. What is in this scroll, could kill millions if in the wrong hands."

"Then why are we sending it away, should it not be protected here?" Fox asked, stepping forward to take the offered scroll. Pulling out one from the pouch on his side he opened it and sealed the new scroll within. By him taking the scroll it was decided he would lead the team.

"No. It's time to take it to it's rightful home. Once in the temple it will be safe for all time. This temple is a very rare temple. Every hundred or so years it appears and disappears a few days later. In a month's time it will show up to the east as always. When it does, an old man will appear to take this from you. Once it is in his hands, the mission is complete."

"If it was safe there, why do we have it?" Owl asked.

"It was stolen from the temple a long time ago. When we found it by chance we were unsure of what it was. When it was opened the Third Hokage hid it away here, for the time that the temple will reappear."

"So it's not really safe there or here?" the Deer asked.

"No to the first and yes to the second. No one knows how it was stolen. You can't enter the temple unless you have something that belongs to it. Now your mission is to enter and find the old man that resides within. Once he is given the scroll, leave as quickly as possible. If you stay there any longer, you will fade with the temple. No one knows what will happen to you afterwards."  
"Hai." The six ANBU bowed.

"Be safe." Tsuande said, seconds later they were gone.

: D :

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked as Sasuke quickly packed a small bag, his mask still covering his face.  
"Tsuande gave me a mission. I'll be gone for a while. Tell mother and father." Sasuke said, adjusting his bag.

"Be careful, I do not want to be the only son for them to smother." Itachi smirked as he heard Sasuke chuckle.

"More like the only one fangirls fawn over." Moving to the door he paused. "I'll see you later."

"Good-bye." Itachi said to empty air. In his stomach he felt an odd feeling.

: D :

"Hana where is- never mind I found it." Kiba shouted pulling out his extra weapon pouch. Looking inside he nodded when he saw it was packed.

"Be careful Kiba." His mother said standing in his doorway as she tossed him food for him and Akamaru. "Come back alive or not at all."

With a grin Kiba nodded. Hana appeared next to his mother a bag in hand. "This is in case Akamaru get's sick or hurt. Make sure to check-"  
"I know Hana, he's been with me since forever. I know how to care for him." At this Akamaru barked.

"Okay, Kiba." Hana nodded as she sniffled before tossing her arms around him. "Come back safe."

"Okay, you're embarrasing me." Kiba grinned as he hugged her back. "I'll bring you a present or something."

"Okay." Hana cried holding him tighter.

With a sigh and a grin of her own, his mother gently but firmly pulled her daughter off of him. "Get boy, you have a mission to complete."  
"Hai." Kiba placed his mask back on and then both he and Akamaru were gone.

"Who am I going to baby for a month?" Hana asked, tearfully.

"I'm sure you'll think of someone."

: D :  
"Be careful, cousin." Hinata said softly as she helped Neji pack his bag. Behind her Hanabi sat on his bed and watched him.

"If you die, I get your room." Hanabi joked.

"Then I'll make sure to come back alive." Neji smirked taking his mask from Hinata's hand. With a nod of thanks he turned to leave, "Hanabi if I find anything of yours in here when I get back I will break it."  
"Darn. Guess I better keep my stuff in my room then." Hanabi laughed as she got up and gave him a hug. "Bring me something pretty. Father doesn't let me have anything pretty."

"Which is why you have so many glittery objects." Hinata smiled. "Come back the way you left."

"Of course." with a poof he was gone.

"I already miss him." Hanabi sniffled.

"So do I." Hinata said softly taking her sister under her arm and leading the young girl out.

: D :

"Don't-"

"Done."  
"And-"  
"That too."  
"What about-"  
"Already packed and yes I have the rest of what I need to." Shikamaru mentally rolled his eyes. He would have done it in front of his guest if it wasn't his mother.

"Alright. Then you're prepared." His mother said giving him a hug and a lecture later she walked out of the room.  
"She's worried." His father said coming into the room.

"I know, I'll be okay. Six of us are going. I doubt anything will happen." Shikamaru sighed. "Man this is so troublesome."

"It is... Make sure you come back, I doubt I have it in me to create another kid as smart as you or any kid at all for that matter, it's too much work." His father sighed.

"How touching." Shikamaru replied dryly. "I better get going before mom comes back and give's me another how to do this or that lecture."

"Good-bye son."  
"Bye dad." and he was gone.

: D :

Sai glanced around his small apartment and made sure he had all that he needed. He didn't need to say good-bye to anyone. He had no family to call his own or many friends for that matter.

Fixing his pack on his body he locked his door and went to meet the others.

: D :

Naruto waited beyond the east gate for his fellow Anbu to appear. He left a small letter for Iruka and Kakashi saying he would be gone for a while. He thought it would be better that way because one, Iruka was teaching a class, and Kakashi was most likely reading porn. And two because if he did say good-bye to Iruka that man would mother him to death. Even though he was already twenty, an Anbu of Konoah, like the five that would soon appear, Iruka still saw him as a small child that needed protecting.

Turning his head he watched as his team appeared. All of them hidden behind their mask. With a nod they were off.

: D :

Not long after they left, Tsuande recieved word that they had made it to the destination and were now waiting for the temple to appear. They fought only four battles each ending as quickly as they started which was no surprise with all six of them on a team.

When they returned they would give their full report.

So you pushed them, brat, she thought fondly thinking of Naruto making them keep a fast steady pace. It should have taken at least three weeks to get there.

In two more weeks the mission would be over and then they would come home. Depending on if they walked or ran home would determine if they'd get home as quickly as they appeared at the temple sight and she'd get Iruka off her back about sending Naruto off on a dangerous mission. Maybe this would appease him.

: D :

Where are they? Tsuande wondered biting her nail. They were supposed to have completed the mission three days ago. Why had they not sent word? What happened? Maybe they're resting. Please let them be okay.

: D :

"Kakashi, Itachi, Yamato, Iruka." Tsuande said when all four men appeared. The first three were all Anbu. Iruka was not but Tsuande learned that the man had a nack for finding the blonde without even trying. He could help them find her missing Anbu. "All four of you are here by given a new mission. You will leave immeditaly and as swifty as possible. Your mission, 'Retrieve Our Missing Anbu' is now instated. Go."

Just like that and they were gone, leaving Tsuande to look out the window, wondering where her Anbu had gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Fox, can we slow down?" Shikamaru huffed as he tried to breathe. "We don't all have the amount of energy you do."

"Are you complaining, Deer?" Sai asked turning his way as sweat glistened off of his exposed shoulders.

"Yes." Shikamaru grumbled. "Fox?"

"The faster we get there the faster we get home." Naruto said behind his mask.

The others too, refused to take off their mask until the captain removed his first. Since Naruto had yet to do so, no one was inclined to take it off.

"I am tiring as well, Fox." Neji stated, "we've been running for two weeks straight."

"We've also fought battles for the scroll."

"And we won all of them without a problem."

"They were weak, it was no surprise." Sasuke put in.

"Why do you want to get home so quickly?" Kiba asked as Akumaru ran beside him.

"Something of interest." Naruto said and from the tone of his voice you could hear the laughter he held back.  
"Idiot, let us rest or we'll be useless in a fight." Sasuke glared.

"Raven, you sound like a weakling." Sai commented.

"Shut up." Sasuke growled. He never liked Sai. Sai was a freak that some how befriended Naruto.

"Stop." Naruto said freezing in place. Tilting his head he closed his eyes and tried to listen to what Kyuubi had pointed out. "Owl, what do you see?"

Activating his Byakugan and turning his head, Neji tried to find out what Naruto noticed. "I don't see anything."

"Dog, what do you smell?" Naruto asked not looking at either of them.

Knowing everyone was feeling the confusion, Kiba took a big sniff. "Nothing, neither does Akamaru."

"What are you getting that we are not?" Sasuke asked activating his own eyes just in case.

"There's nothing there." Naruto said.

"And that's a bad thing?" Kiba growled annoyed. "I think you lost it-"

"No, there's nothing out there." Shikamaru said finally getting what Naruto was pointing out. "There's no scent or anything to see."

"Explain this in english."

"He means, that there should be an animal or something out there to see or smell. All I'm seeing are empty trees. I don't see any creatures running around."

"And you don't smell anything." Sasuke pointed out to Kiba as it dawned on him. "Shouldn't you be able to smell rotting plants or dead animals?"

"You're right." Kiba said frowning behind his mask. "What does it mean?"

"It means we are here." Naruto said turning to face them. "We are at the temple."

"I thought it was supposed to be at the border?"

"We are at the border. We almost past the border." Shikamaru pointed out before leaning against a tree. "See what happens when you push us beyond our limits?"

Naruto chuckled as he reached up and removed his mask. "I thought you could handle it."

"We are not like you." Sai pointed out tying his mask to his pant leg.

"Hn." Sasuke said as Naruto dropped to the floor and made himself comfortable as he rested his head on a log below, his body stretched out as one leg crossed over the other.. "Idiot." Sasuke smirked following his lead and sitting beside his best friend. Soon the others joined their small circle.

"Now what?" Kiba asked checking Akamaru over.

"We wait." Shikamaru sighed laying down and putting his hands behind his head. "Get sleep while we can."

"Should we keep watch?"

"Good idea, Kiba you're first." Neji said closing his eyes as his head rested on one arm and held his mask to his chest with his other hand.

"What?"

"You volunteered." Sai pointed out as he turned on to his side and fell asleep.

"Don't be so troublesome and get to it." Shikamaru yawned.

"You guys suck." Kiba grumbled as he moved off with Akamaru.

Not even bothering to reply, the five soon fell asleep.

: D :

"Naruto, fight me." Sasuke said a few days later. He was bored out of his mind. Meditating and training by himself was starting to annoy him. No one had attacked him and he needed to move. He needed to feel his blood pumping and his body sweating.

Naruto looked up at the sound of his name. Shaking his head to be rid of the excess water he stood slowly and ran a cloth over his well defined chest. "I just finish cleaning up."

Lifting a brow, Sasuke snorted and moved a bit aways from his companions. "Are you scared to get dirty?"

Naruto smirked as he dropped the cloth on his things. Wearing only his Anbu pants and his weapon pouch, he dug into his bag and pulled out another cloth and a few other tools. Moving so that his back was against a tree he began to sharpen and shine his weapons. "Isn't there better things to do then fight me?"  
"No." Sasuke said annoyed that Naruto wasn't the little kid that used to jump at any chance to beat him. Naruto wasn't the loud bright colored annoying little brat. He grew up and became this quite watchful shinobi. Naruto, by far, was the strongest ninja in their village. He had even surpassed Jiraiya.

Sasuke wondered when exactly Naruto had changed. He suspected it was when Naruto had first started talking to Kyuubi at age thirteen.

At twenty, Naruto could rival any Uchiha in the look department. He had his own fanclub but was still single. He was no longer, much to Sakura's dismay, crushing on the pinkett.

Why did he change?

When they became chunin, each of his teammates went different ways. Sakura had made her way quickly up the ladder as a Medical Nin. She was praised almost as highly as Tsunade herself. Sasuke had become a jonin with Naruto, and then joined Konoha Military Police Force and Naruto had continuned to do missions, either solo or with others. Soon, before Sasuke knew it, his best friend was in the Anbu going on S-ranked missions with Itachi.

When Naruto had returned one night, while Sasuke was on patrol, Sasuke was shocked to find his best friend covered in blood as he carried Itachi's unconscious form to the hospital. When Sasuke had asked what happen, Naruto had just stared and left. Neither of the two had spoken about the incident ever since.

The next day had Sasuke trying to become an Anbu to keep Naruto and his brother safe. If he went with them, they had a better chance. At eighteen Sasuke had made it and now at twenty he was on frequent missions with his best friend or brother or even with both.

It surprised him to know that others of the Konoha 9 and Team Gai had joined ANBU way before he did. Kiba joined at sixteen. Shikamaru had joined almost as soon Naruto did at fourteen. Neji had joined the second he had become a jonin at fifteen.

Then Sai, hell that one always seemed to have been an Anbu or something of the like. The first time Sasuke saw him was the first mission he had with the blonde. Sai was their third man and though very skilled, he freaked Sasuke out.

If any of the others were in the Anbu, they had all kept low profiles. He knew Hinata was finally being groomed to be the next leader of the Hyuga clan. The day she would become head of the Hyuga's, Neji had said he was going to leave to protect her.

Ino was following in her father's footsteps. Beyond that Sasuke didn't really know.

Choji was a chunin teaching along side Iruka.

Shino was... Sasuke didn't really know what Shino was. For all Sasuke knew that guy could also be in Anbu. Sasuke could have even worked along side him at one point or another if he was.

Tenten was for sure in ANBU, but like their former sensei Kakashi, she now leading a team of genin.

Then there was Lee, who had followed in Gai's footsteps and pretty much was terrifying his own squad of genin as well.

"Fight one of the others then." Naruto said holding his blade eye level and frowning before rubbing an oil cloth along side it.

"I'm tired." the lazy Anbu said resting on his back.

"I will not waste energy that I may need later." Neji stated following Naruto's lead and going over his weapons.

"Drawing." Sai smiled that disturbing smile of his as he continued to glance at Naruto every now and then before looking down at his sketch book. Sasuke didn't need to ask what he was drawing.

"I'd fight you but, hell, I know my limits." Kiba said brushing Akamaru. "I may be Anbu but you Uchihas can still whip my ass."

"And you call yourself Shinobis." Sasuke smirked tossing a kunai in the air over and over again only to catch it by the tip. With a smirk still in place he turned as if to walk away before twisting his body back and throwing the kunai full force at Naruto.

The blonde didn't even look up as he caught the kunai with one hand. The others blinked in surprise but quickly shook it off. "Do you really wish a fight?" Naruto asked finally laying his blade down carefully.

"Yes." Sasuke nodded pleased that Naruto would fight him. It would be like old times. Except at the same time it would be more.

"Fine." crossing his fingers Naruto made three shadow clones. "Fight them."

Before Sasuke could get angry, the clones were on him.

Hours later he laid on the floor exhausted. Those clones had taken a lot out of him as they used one jutsu or another on him. Naruto, of course, looked the same. It was almost like that amount of energy the clones used didn't affect him.

"Good fight?" Kiba asked bringing him so water.  
"Yes." and it was. It was exactly what he needed.

"I would have said you would have fallen after an hour." Neji said.

"I was thinking three." Shikamaru remarked.

"How long did I last?"

"Almost seven hours. Neither gaining or losing ground." Sai answered.

"It's the Uchiha blood." Naruto said as he slowly moved his body in to calming stances. Looking as if he was fighting a battle in slow motion. Like the others he was still shirtless, but unlike the others he wore his weapons strap to his leg and his katana on his bare back.

It was very rare moments that Naruto was ever farther then two steps away from his weapons. He had been in the Anbu so long, going on the most dangrous missions they had, that he could not go a day to just relax. Sasuke suspected that even if Naruto were to relax he'd still be on his guard.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Kiba asked as he attacked a tree with less force then he would normally use. Sasuke knew he was working on his stance. When Naruto fought, he was like the wind. To him everyone else seemed to fall short. Kiba not liking to be outshined by Naruto in everything had taken upon himself to achieve the movements that came naturally to Naruto and if he couldn't, and of course he wouldn't, the tree was not going to last long.

"A few more days." Shikamaru said boredly.

: D :  
"Kakashi?" Yamato called to the silent nin.

"They were here." Kakashi said running his hand down a tree split in two. "Kiba did this."

"Hn." Itachi stated looking over the clearing. "Iruka?"

Looking around Iruka frowned. Naruto was here, he knew it, they knew it. "That way. I'm sure of it." Iruka said pointing farther east.

"Why farther, wouldn't they want to go home?" Yamato asked.

"I guess we'll find out." Kakashi said, worry over his old students eating at him as he took off with the others behind him. Be safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Naruto stood silenty watching the scenery around them. It wasn't much of one. Trees covered them, hiding them from any wandering eye. Though trees were always beauitful to gaze upon, Naruto had learned years ago, that they are just another obstacle in a battle. They could be your friend or your greatest enemy.

The trees weren't what held his attention. It was the clearing just outside their hiding spot that he watched. It was nothing but a dirt field. There wasn't any type of weed or even a bug crawling on the ground. It was empty of all life and of anything that could ever show it was once something beautiful. The clearing look dead, contradicting with the trees all the way around it. This would be where the Temple would appear. What it looked like, he wasn't sure, but he doubted he could miss a building popping out of nowhere to land in front of them.

"Something wrong?"

Naruto felt more then saw Sasuke jump to the branch he stood on.

"You've been up here for hours." Sasuke went on. "I brought you food."

With a nod of thanks Naruto took the slice of bread and dried fruit. Without animals around, they weren't able to have meat.

"Naruto?"

"Don't worry." Naruto answered him as he continued to watch the clearing. It was so fascinating to watch for some reason. Nothing was happening, but Naruto couldn't look away. This place demanded his attention. As of yet he had no reason to refuse this impulse.

He knew Sasuke wanted to tell him someting else, but was holding it back. With a sigh, the raven dropped to the ground with the others.

Ignoring the food in his hands, Naruto went on watching the clearing.

: D :

"Is he good?" Shikamaru asked when Sasuke came back to him.

"He says he is." Sasuke frowned. What was up with Naruto? All the blonde did was stand up there, in the tree, on the exact same branch, barely eating. Did he see something they didn't?  
Was the Kyuubi speaking to him? Sometimes Naruto went completely quiet if he was speaking to the Kyuubi. But Sasuke knew he wasn't. He didn't know how he knew that, just that he did.

"Maybe it's this place. It feels weird to me too." Kiba shivered. "Kind of freaky." Akamaru barked his agreement.

"We are almost done." Neji said. "It should be almost arriving soon."

"Then we can go home." Sai nodded. This place was sending goosebumps down his arms. He felt like anything would jump out at him any second but he knew there was nothing out there. They were the only living creatures in this area.

Shikamaru played with the lighter Asuma had given him. What he found out about himself was that he played with it when his nerves were all over the place. He felt off and unstable. He didn't like this feeling at all.

"Want to play a game?" Kiba asked forcing a grin.

"Hn." Sasuke answered watching Naruto still in the tree.

: D :

"Wake up." Naruto called to them as he landed in the middle of their camp. "It's here."

At his voice everyone opened their eyes and turned to the newly put Temple. It looked like a pyramid made of cynder blocks as towers stood as tall as the pyramid at every corner, ending in a point as well. What kind of Temple was this?

"Let's go." Naruto ordered as he put his mask back on and walked toward the pyramid. Quickly the others followed his lead and took off after him. Once at the entrance of the temple they all stopped.

"Now what?" Kiba asked. "Shouldn't there be an old man?"

"We have to go in." Shikamaru whispered behind his mask as he took in the design all over the marble rocks leading toward the entrance made of the same material. "Once in, we find him, leave the scroll, and go."

"Fun." Kiba gulped and rested his hand on Akamaru's shoulder.

No one moved as they waited for Naruto to go first. When the blonde simply stood there, completely stiff, they frowned.

"Captain?" Sasuke called waiting for Naruto to respond. "Captain, are you alright?"

Still Naruto refused to acknowledge them. His mind was else where as he spoke to Kyuubi. Well, speaking wasn't the exactly what they did. It was more like they spoke with images and colors. It was an odd way of speaking but the only one they knew how to use.

Right now Kyuubi was showing him the reason why this temple felt bad. He didn't want to go in there and was demanding they just throw the scroll in and leave. Naruto was telling him they had to find the old man.

"Captain!" Sasuke said louder as he grasped Naruto's shoulders.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto turned to Sasuke as he came back to the now. "Raven."

"Are you okay? You were a little out of it." Sasuke said worriedly.

"I was speaking to Kyuubi." Naruto answered before turning away and walking toward the doorway, that no one wanted to go near. Before Naruto even got close enough to touch, it opened, a pale gold light beckoning him to enter.

The blonde took one step forward, his team, right behind him, each holding on to the one in front's shoulder. Shikamaru had decided, since the only one that could enter was the one with the scroll, they would all touch and walk in together.

Once beyond the light, they looked around. "It's too dark to see." Neji said activating his eyes. "Where is the light?"

"Hn." Sasuke answered doing the same and looking around.

"It smells... old and brittle." Kiba whispered, holding on to Akamaru's trembling form with one hand as the other still clutched onto Neji's. He knew Sai was doing the same to Shikamaru and that Shikamaru was holding on to Sasuke, as both he and Neji held on to Naruto.

"Light." Naruto called from the front.

Shikamaru quickly pulled his lighter out of his pocket and flicked it on. After a few seconds of their eyes adjusting they looked around.

"Our door's gone." Kiba whispered causing everyone else to turn.

"It's cold in here." Sai shivered.

"Let's go." Naruto ordered and took off down the only hallway. They walked for a long time, eventuallyending up in a straight line, but Sasuke felt like they were turning, going up and down. It felt like they were zig-zagging everywhere. What was up with this temple and why was his heart pounding like crazy? Even as they walked in a single line down the hallway that narrowed to barely fit them, Sasuke felt like he was choking. Keeping his eyes on Naruto's head he tried to calm himself. Behind him he felt Neji walking and behind Neji he knew Shikamaru walked followed by Sai, Kiba and then Akamaru.

"Doorway ahead." Naruto said using Kyuubi's eyes to see. Sasuke and Neji had both deactivated their eyes when they realized they were useless in here. It was troubling that their main weapon in any fight could not be used. Neji couldn't even see Naruto's chakra flow or any of the others. For the first time in his life he felt blind. Even Kiba felt useless. The old brittle smell was so strong that it wiped out any other scent that might have been there. His nose was having trouble just smelling his teammates around him.

It was Shikamaru that told Naruto to try and use Kyuubi's eyes. The demon didn't need chakra to see and so would be the best choice. That and the fact Naruto now had the lighter since he was the one in front. When Naruto stopped he held the lighter higher as he ran his eyes over the door.

"There's no knob." Naruto finally said. "None that I nor Kyuubi can see."

"Can you push on it?" Neji asked.

"No." Naruto answered moments later. "I've pushed the left and the right. The top and the bottom, nothing."

"What if it slides?" Sasuke called out.

"Hold this." Naruto held the lighter over his shoulder so that Sasuke could grab it.

Holding it so that Naruto could still see, Sasuke watched as Naruto first tried sliding it up then down and finally to the right and the left.

"Could you pull it?" Shikamaru asked from behind them.

"No latch to grab onto." Naruto frowned, his voice showing his frustration.

"Maybe you need the scroll." Neji suggested.

After a small pause, Naruto grabbed for his own scroll before pulling out the temple's scroll. Holding it up toward the door he turned his head away quickly as the light burned his eyes.

Blinking away the spots he put his scroll away and walked forward. "It worked."

Finally the tunnel widen into an open room. Spreading out they looked around and as one they noticed the old man praying to a statue at the other end.

"Found him." Kiba forced a laugh.

: D :

Kakashi and Itachi looked around for any signs that showed them that Naruto and the others had been there.

"Iruka, are you sure this is the way?" Yamato asked turning to the chunin.

"Yes. My gut is telling me Naruto went this way." Iruka said stubbernly, knowing he was right and wantint the others to stop questioning him.

"We can't find any more signs of them." Kakashi said.

"I know he's this way and wherever he's at, so are they." Iruka argued and took to the trees to keep them going. He knew what he was doing. He knew which way Naruto was and he would find him. Naruto was like his little brother.

There was another feeling Iruka had. One that he had yet to share with the other three. He felt Naruto was in danger. He had this feeling one too many times to ignore it. Each time he was always right. Sometimes it wasn't as strong and other times it hurt to breathe. Right now it was inbetween the two. Yet he felt like it could go closer to the latter soon if they didn't find the blonde.

"Lead the way then." Itachi said running beside him. Sasuke, I'm coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"What do we do now?" Sai asked as none of them moved toward the praying man.

"We give him the scroll." Naruto answered. Motioning for them to stay behind, Naruto walked forward. He had only taken four steps when he realized something was wrong. His vision was becoming worse and his body no longer felt like his own. Breathing was becoming unbearable.

He heard his name being called from every corner of the room. Echoing over and over again as he tried to pinpoint who was calling him. He wanted to answer but his body was refusing to let him even speak.

He knew he was moving closer to the old man but it wasn't by his own free will anymore.

: D :

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as Naruto began to stumble the distance between them and the old man, looking more like a drunk then anythign else. Sasuke tried to take a step toward his friend but there was something stopping him and the others from moving beyond the spot they stood in.

"I can't break free." Kiba cursed as he snarled at the invisible hands holding them in place. "My body will go back but not forward. If you move back you can't reclaim your step."

"What style is this?" Neji demanded as he stilled his movements.

"It's no style," Shikamaru said reaching up a hand to touch the invisible wall between them and Naruto. "it's the temple. It won't let us move forward. We're stuck..."

"What about Naruto?" Sasuke asked watching his best friend stumbling, falling and getting back up to keep going. He reminded Sasuke of a zombie with no thought. Was it the old man doing this? He had yet to rise or stop praying to the unfamiliar statue. A statue that Sasuke couldn't quite make out. "What is the priest saying?" he demanded of Kiba.

"How the hell should I know? My senses are shoot to fuck and back. My nose is useless, my eyes are useless, my damn ears are useless!" Kiba growled angrily. "Akamaru is in the same state."

"My eyes still don't work. I can't make out what the man is praying too." Neji remarked, his voice ringing with frustration.

"Nor can I." Sasuke cursed as he watched Naruto get closer and closer to the old man.

"The scroll." Shikamaru said quickly. "We can't go forward because we don't have anything of the temple. Naruto has the scroll."

"You're saying the scroll is doing this?" Sai questioned.

"It has to be. We don't have it, so we're being forced back. Naruto has it so he's going forward. The scroll is probably taking over him or something. It's the only reasonable explanation." Shikamaru went on. "If we fight, we're forced back."

"So do we wait then?" Sasuke asked as Naruto was only five steps from the old man. His hand holding out the scroll in a steady grip, unlike the rest of him. The old man held his position a bit longer before he rose and turned to face Naruto, revealing a bald man with a white beard. The old man bowed to Naruto and reached for the scroll.

"He looks like one of those Ninja Monks." Shikamaru stated. "He's even wearing their robs."

"How do you know about what the monks are wearing?" Kiba asked.

"I went with Asuma one time to visit their temple. It was something else. I didn't meet all of them but I met a few. This man is wearing their clothes but..."

"Maybe he's stuck within this temple?" Sai offered, his eyes glued to the two by the statue. As soon as the man touched the statue, a breeze came from their joint hands and sent the torches flickering.

"Shit!" Kiba shouted as he was tossed out the door. Akamaru was slammed against the door frame and the others hit the wall behind them. In front of them, Naruto screamed and the temple began to shake.

"We have to get out of here!" Shikamaru advised.

"What about Naruto?" Sasuke demanded as the others inched their way toward the open door and flew out as if a hurricane was right behind them, pushing them through.

"We can't get him. MOVE!" Shikamaru ordered and just as he went through, he grabbed a hold of Sasuke, pulling the pale raven with him. When they finally stopped, they were outside the temple again, on their backs, and out of breath. "Report."

"Alive." Sai said from farther back.

"Squished." Kiba answered as he and Akamaru shoved them off.

"Here." Neji answered as he stood and stretched his joints.

"Were is Naruto?" Sasuke demanded, looking around for the blonde.

"He's still in there." Shikamaru stated. Sitting up he looked toward the trembling temple and gasped as it seemed to shrink into itself. "Naruto!" he yelled running toward the temple only to be blown back. Doing hand signs, he sent his shadow technique toward the temple and to his shock it acutally went in. Concentrating he tried to find Naruto's chakra. "I can't find him!"

"Then take more chakra." Sasuke said and formed two hand signs before pressing one of his palms against Shikamaru's shoulder blade. "Neji try your eyes!"

"On it." Neji said and quickly did as told. At once, he saw an empty landscape. It was like the temple wasn't even there. "I don't see anything. I just see beyond it."

"Maybe you need more chakra as well." Sai said quickly and copied Sasuke. "Is this helping?"

"Some, I'm getting a vouge outline."

"Take mine as well." Kiba said.

"There! Shikamaru, send your chakra left!" Neji said quickly. "I don't understand this."

"What?" Kiba asked, his voice sounding strained.

"The tunnel has a straight line and yet it's not. You must go left, to go straight means you will hit a wall."  
"You're right it doesn't make any sense." Sai panted. "Do you see Naruto?"

"Yes. Shikamaru is almost on him. He's standing as he was last and the old man is gone. There is nothing there yet Naruto can't move."

"The temple must be trying to take him." Sasuke got out between breaths.

"But he won't. I got him." Shikamaru smirked as his shadows wrapped around Naruto and began to pull. "I need more power. It's like trying to move a mountain with a string."  
"Then take it." Neji said pulling away from Kiba and Sai. "My eyes aren't needed anymore." When the other two quickly attached their chakra to Shikamaru, the lazy shinobi, held his breath as Naruto finally began to move. His body dragging against the ground.

"The temple is caving in to itself!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sorry Naruto, but this is going to hurt." Shikamaru said and with a last ditch effort, he pulled his shadows as hard as he could. With a cry of surprise, all five shinobi flew backward and landed hard against the end of the clearing. "Did we get him?" Shikamaru asked as his body heaved with exhaustion.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he shot up and took off running.

"I'll take that as a yes." Slowly he sat up and checked his body over for injuries. So far he was good. Standing up, Shikamaru moved toward the fallen blonde and Sasuke, the others moving behind him. "Is he good?"

"Unconscious." Sasuke answered. "Lets hurry and get home." he added picking up the fallen blonde and turned to head back home. "Where are we?"

At his words the others looked around and frowned at the unfamiliar setting. Where there was once trees, now stood rocks. The land looked haggard and untouched.

"Who knows but let's find a way home." Kiba said sniffing the air. "This place isn't familiar."

"Which way?" Sai asked.

"West." Shikamaru said. Turning in a circle he tried to pinpoint their direction. No matter which way he looked, it felt wrong and it didn't help that the sun was directly above them, falling to neither direction. "Which way is west?"

"I would assume that way?" Neji said making it sound like a question instead of an answer. "We went in the tunnel from the west side and I assume we came out it as well. There were no other tunnels so that means we have to head that way."

"Sounds logical to me." Kiba shrugged and turned to Sasuke with Naruto now resting on his back. "He'll make it, right?"

"Yes." Sasuke nodded. "I don't feel anything off and if there is, Kyuubi will heal it. Let's go."

With a leap, Sasuke took the lead and the others quickly followed.

: D :

"Their trail is fading... I can't even feel any chakra steps." Yamata said as his hand changed back from wood to his normal skin. "I haven't been able to feel anything since we reached the tree Kiba broke."

"I haven't spotted anything either." Kakashi sighed in annoyance. "Iruka?"

"My heart is telling me to go this way." the chunin stated still looking east. "I know Naruto is this way."

"How?" Yamato asked beginning to feel frustrated. "We've been heading this way for days and have yet to see a sign of them!"

"I know he's this way." Iruka said not bothering to look away. "He can't be another way. Please, just trust me."

"Alright." Itachi answered. "You will keep the lead and we will follow still. Iruka is the only one who can find them now." he said to the other two. "I rather go on his faith then nothing at all."

With a sigh, Kakashi nodded. "Let's get moving then."


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Does anyone recognize anything?" Kiba asked as he jumped over another rock. For days they had been surrounded by the damn things. Everywhere, as far as their eyes could see, were rocks. Big to small. Heavy to light. Stable to unstable.

"Since the last few days or since we started this mission?" Shikamaru asked as he caught himself on his hands when the tiny pebbles, he mistook for a solid rock, almost brought him to the ground. Pushing himself back up, he changed his path slightly and continued on. Like the others he was exhausted and hungry. He was beyond thirsty but what little water they had was being given out in small doses. "How's Naruto?" he asked Sasuke.

"Alive." Sasuke panted slightly, his body full of sweat as he carried Naruto firmly on his back. The heat, created by both of their bodies, almost unbearable. Though it was early morning, meaning the sun was not out, all of them felt like they were in a fire pit. The heat never went away or disappeared completely. Durning the day, they'd hide in the shade of the biggest rock they could find. When the sun went down, they were off again. Or should he say, when the sun disappeared? Because the sun didn't set like it should, it just faded and was gone seconds later.

"Akamaru's offer still stands," Kiba said, "He'll carry Naruto."

"I've got him." Sasuke said, forcing his legs to push off the rock he was on and barely catching himself on other. When he regained his balance, Sasuke took one step forward and fell.

"I've got you." Sai said, catching him before he hit the ground. "Perhaps someone else should-"

"I've got him." Sasuke panted.

"You're also going to have both of your deaths on your head if you continue on." Neji stated. "Sasuke, you are losing too much moister as it is. Both of your lips are chapped beyond reason."

"So are yours." Sasuke countered as he stood back up and fixed Naruto's sleeping form on his back.

"Yes, but we don't look like we're dying." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Akamaru has too much fur. The heat will get to both of them." Sasuke said, not wishing to hand his best friend over to another.

"Then let one of us carry him. We'll switch every night."

"Then I'll carry him for now and someone else will carry him tomorrow night."

"Sasuke-"

"Come on, we're wasting time." without waiting for them to reply he moved off ahead of them.

: D :

After taking a small sip from the water container, Sasuke held Naruto's head up as he gently poured a few drops of water in the blonde's mouth. With Shikamaru moving Naruto's throat gently, they got the blonde to drink.

"What do you think the old dude did to him?" Kiba asked tiredly as he rested, bare chested like the others, on his shirt. Sasuke was sure Kiba was at the point where he would go naked any second if given the chance. He bet Akamaru would have gone furless if he could shave himself. The dog was making Sasuke want to pant at all the thick fur Akamaru carried.  
Beside Kiba, Sai continued to sketch away in his drawing pad. He had yet to say anything beyond a few small words here and there with answers that helped no one really. Next to Sai, Neji was fast asleep. How he slept in this heat, Sasuke wished he knew. He'd die for some sleep and water. Mostly for the water actually.

"I don't think it was the man." Shikamaru answered, his voice beyond dry and raspy. "The temple did something."

"Maybe we can try going into his head." Sai said. "Can't Uchihas use their eyes for things like that?"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded, "but I don't want to invade Naruto's mind. I promised him I wouldn't if he didn't give me permission."

"Maybe this is one of the times you can break that rule. If Naruto gets angry, we'll come to your defense." Shikamaru panted slightly. "For all we know, Naruto can be stuck in his mind with no way to escape. He could have been giving you the go ahead since day one."

After a small hesitation, Sasuke sighed, "Fine." Forcing Naruto's lids open, he activated his eyes and gazed into Naruto's own.

: D :

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out as he walked around the darkness. He had been in here once before and he didn't quite remember it being this dark. In fact, he could have sworn it looked like a sewer without the garbage. "Naruto? It's me Sasuke. Can you hear me?"

When he fot no reply, he continued on, calling Naruto's name as he went along. "Naru-omph!" he gasped as he tripped and fell. With a grunt of annoyance, he turned his gaze to find nothing. "How did I..." shaking it off, he continued on. "Damn it Naruto! Where are you?"

In the distance, he made out a noise repeating itself. Unsure of what it was, he picked up his speed. Finally it was like a light switched on. As soon as he walked passed an archway, everything lit up revealing a room he had been in before. He found the cage but heard nothing coming from behind the bars. "Naruto?" he called out softly. "Naruto?"

Walking farther in, he turned a small circle and then grunted in pain as he tripped over something else. "What the he-Naruto!" Moving quickly to his friend's side, Sasuke lifted the blonde in his arms and shook his shoulders slightly. "Naruto wake up." he ordered, lifting the blonde's lids. "Come on, wake up." when the shaking didn't work, Sasuke slapped him in the face. He felt like an idiot doing something a girl would normally do, but it always seemed to work.

"Ow," Naruto grumbled as his eyes fluttered open and his hand gently massaged his cheek. "Why did you slap me!"

"You wouldn't wake up." Sasuke stated, moving back and helping Naruto stand, flushing with embarrasment.

"So you slap me...Why are you in my head?"

"It's the only way we could wake you up. You've been out of it for a few days. I'm sorry for not waiting for you to give your go ahead but-"

"Where's Kyuubi?" Naruto cut him off as he moved to the cage. Placing his hands on the bars, he frowned.

"I don't know. Naruto what's the last thing you remember?"

"Going to the temple and finding the old man."

"You don't remember after that?"

"No," Naruto shook his head as he continued to look for Kyuubi. Sending his chakra within the bars, he frowned. "It's like he's not in here. Get out of my head, I'll follow you."

: D :

"Iruka?" Kakashi called toward the man in front.

"I don't understand," Iruka frowned in shock. "I can't feel beyond this place. My gut is telling me Naruto is right here."

"All that is here is nothing." Yamato frowned as he gazed at the barren landscape. Not even rocks wanted to grace this place.

"I know that! But Naruto...I don't feel anything else. I lost the trail."

"I don't see anything either." Itachi said as his eyes scanned everything. "It's empty of all life."

"I'll send Pakkun to inform Tsunade, we'll wait for her to respond before we decide anything else." Kakashi said softly.

"My brother is gone." Itachi whispered so faintly that none of the others heard him. "He's gone."


End file.
